1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual clutch transmission, and more particularly to a dual clutch transmission that prevents gears from double engagement and that smoothly operates gear shifting.
2. Description of Related Art
A dual clutch transmission includes two clutches in a transmission case so as to shift gear.
Generally, the dual clutch transmission uses two clutches to selectively transmit torque that is input from an engine to two input shafts, and the gears that are mounted on the two input shafts are engaged selectively from each other such that a gear shift can be operated.
The dual clutch transmission embodies a high speed compact transmission higher than a fifth speed
Also, a synchronizing device and an automated shift gear (ASG) are used to help a manual shift in the dual clutch transmission.
Generally, the clutch is disconnected so that a shift is securely operated, after the shift the clutch is connected to transfer engine torque to a wheel. However, while the first clutch is connected to the engine, a gear that is disposed in the second clutch is simultaneously connected to the engine in the double clutch system.
This is called pre-selection. The odd speeds are connected to the first clutch and the even speeds are connected to the second clutch.
For example, while a vehicle is running in a fourth speed by using the second clutch in accordance with a running state of the vehicle, a third speed gear or a fifth speed gear is previously rotated according to the rotation of the first clutch.
Accordingly, in order to shift from the third speed to the fifth speed, it is necessary that the third speed gear is disengaged and the fifth speed gear is engaged. While likewise, in order to shift from the fifth speed to the third speed, it is necessary that the fifth speed gear is disengaged and the third speed gear is engaged.
That is, a mechanism is necessary to disengage the third speed gear and engage the fifth speed gear, and vice versa, wherein the mechanism is to be swiftly and repeatedly operated.
Accordingly, a device for preventing double engagement, that is, for preventing the third speed and the fifth speed from being simultaneously engaged, has been developed, however, there is a problem in which the structure of the device is complicated and several actuators are required to be used.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.